The World Shinobi
by mangalover1351
Summary: Hikari Sanhono, Fire Kunoichi for the Hidden Leaf, has been charged with keeping twelve world representatives safe. But wether or not she will succeed depends on a little help from her friends. OC, please don't be scared away!


"So I'm going to be hosting the representatives for the countries of the world?"  
"Yes. The current continents believe the lands that make up our nations should have representatives as well, but are on the fence about the matter as they already have a representative for the island as a whole. They call it Japan. Now, I want you to be as kind and courteous to our guests as possible. There will be quite a few."  
"I understand."

* * *

Meanwhile, America, England, France, China, Russia, Canada, Germany, Italy, Prussia, Romano and Spain are all on a plane to Japan's place. They land in the outskirts of the island, welcomed by Japan. The short, black bobbed man quietly greets the rowdy group before turning to the road in front of them.  
"I am sorry for the inconvenience, but we wirr have to carry onto the virrage on foot." He says, his English heavily accented as usual. America runs around while his brother attempts in vain to stop him.  
"America, you have to calm down!" He says in his Canadian accent. America just laughs.  
"Woot! Like, Iggy, isn't this like, totally awesome?" He says, ignoring his brother. England sighs.  
"Whatever. Let's just get going." He says, and Russia nods.  
"I want to see this village, it will be a pleasure of mine to burn it down, da?" He says happily.  
"No, Russia-San. Prease do not burn it down." Japan pleads. Russia only smiles in return.  
"Little brother!" China says. "This is a very nice place, I like it a lot, aru."  
Japan looks at him, then turns away in slight disdain.  
"Prease do not embarrass me." He mutters.  
"WHAT WAS THAT, ARU?!"  
"Ahh, zhere will be many beautiful ladies, will zhere not?" France says, and Italy smiles.  
"And-a pasta?!" He asks excitedly.  
"This is Japan, Italia." Germany says. "I doubt there vill be pasta."  
"Awww." He says, then holds up his suitcase. "It's-a good thing I brought-a my own!"  
"Idiota fratello!" Romani yells. "You don't-a bring the pasta on a plane!"  
"I brought tomatoes!" Spain says, grinning widely. "Perhaps you can make some fresh Tomato sauce to go with it?"  
"Kesesesese!" Prussia smirks. "Vhy would you need tomatoes vhen you can have beer?"  
"Bruter!" Germany yells. "Don't bring beer vith you on a plane!"  
Suddenly the group breaks into a chaotic mess of arguments and yelling. Japan rubs his temples.  
"We are here." He mutters, walking up to a large gate, where a figure waits for them.  
The woman has mocha brown skin, clear, icy blue eyes, and curly, fiery red hair that trails down her back and shoulders to her shoulder blades. She's voluptuous, with long legs, shapely ankles, and curves that would put a stripper to shame. But she stands with her feet a foot apart, weight on one side, one hand tucked lazily in her the pocket of her baggy Capri pants and the other one rubbing her eye in a childish way, as it she wasn't aware she was at least 21. She straightens when they approach, and she gets down on one knee, bowing her head respectfully.  
"Are you the world representatives?" She asks. Japan nods.  
"My name is Kiku Honda." He says. "This is Alfred F. Jones, Matthew Williams, Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoye, Ivan Braginski, Yao Wang, Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt, Antonio Carriedo, and Feliciano and Lovino Vargas." He stops to breathe, and the woman giggles softly.  
"My name is Hikari Sanhono." She says, looking up at them. "I am your personal escort through town, and you will staying in my compound."  
"Compound? That-a sounds scary!" Italy says, clinging to Germany, who shakes him off, muttering 'Dummkoph.'  
France sidles up to the young woman, smirking.  
"Hikari, is it, Mademoiselle?" He purrs, taking her hand. "It iz an honor to make the acquaintance of such a beautiful woman, mon Cher."  
She stares at him blankly.  
"Huh?" She asks, a very light blush spreading over her cheeks. England jerks him back.  
"Ignore that frog. He's always acting like this, to anything in a skirt." He shudders. "Even people who don't belong I'm skirts."  
The woman blinks, then laughs.  
"I know someone a bit like that." She says, smiling. "They might get along."  
As they all head through town, she begins to get to know everyone. America reminded her of Naruto, and Canada of Hinata. She could make comparisons for all of these countries. Finally they find themselves in front of a huge, Japanese style mansion.  
"This is my compound." She says. "Please make yourselves comfortable, and watch out for my roommates."  
"Other lovely young ladies?" France asks, and Lea shrugs.  
"Not both." She says.  
"Hey, Hikari! Where's the TV?" America asks, and Hikari shakes her head.  
"I don't have one. Sorry." She says.  
"What do you do for fun then?" The blonde whines, and England smacks the back of his head.  
"I train, or cook and clean, I sometime relax and do a little art." She counts things on her fingers.  
"Train?" Germany asks.  
"Yes." She says. It's silent for a moment before Romano asks, "Train-a for what? A marathon?"  
She laughs again.  
"Sometimes it feels like it, but no. I'm a kunoichi." She says, and Japan's eyes widen.  
"Vhat's that?" Prussia asks, and she opens her mouth, then has second thoughts, shuts it and smiles.  
"You'll see soon enough." She says, turning to go inside. The group looks at Japan, and he debates internally on wether he should tell them.  
"..." He finally sighs. "She wirr terr you when she is ready."  
"Awww!" Italy whines. He hated waiting.  
They all filter into the house. It's huge, with many rooms and porches, the middle of the house being completely open, with no roof. Japan finds his host sitting in the grass of the yard, meditating.  
"Are you rearry a kunoichi?" He whispers, and she nods without opening her eyes.  
"Half the village are nin." She whispers back. He shakes his head slightly in shock.  
"I cannot berieve this." He says.  
"Believe what?" Italy says, coming from the kitchen. Hikari's eyes shoot open.  
"How late it's gotten." She says. "It's almost dinner time."

* * *

After a healthy, albeit dry and a tad overcooked, Japanese dinner made by Hikari, she bids them good evening and excuses herself from the group.  
"My room is at the back, in the center of the southern hallway." She says, clearing the table. "If you need anything tonight, please don't hesitate to come find me."  
"Thank you." Germany says, and turns to the group. "Now, let's discuss the matter at hand."  
Meanwhile, Hikari heads to the yard, where a small house stands. The chimney is pluming steam, and the bricks are slightly warm to the touch. She enters, unaware Canada, who was slightly depressed from not being noticed in the conference AGAIN, was wandering the house and watched her go in.  
"What's that?" He asks, and the bear in his arms looks up at him.  
"Who are you?" It asks.  
"I'm Canada!" He says, then looks back at the house.  
"Do you think Miss Hikari would notice me?" He asks, walking towards it. He stops just outside the door when he realizes he hears singing, and is now EXTREMELY curious as to what the little house was.  
'Perhaps it's a power room?' He thinks. 'That runs on steam? No, that's preposterous. But then... What is it?' Knocking on the door, he quietly waits for an answer, but there's nothing. So he quietly pushes open the door and slips in.  
Inside is extremely steamy, he can't see a thing for a good moment. But when his eyes adjust he realizes he's the brick house he's standing in has piles of red hot stone everywhere, with small wooden buckets next to them. The floor is marble, the walls are brick, and the ceiling is vaulted and has a small shaft going up the center, what he guessed was the chimney he saw outside.  
But the crowning jewel of it all was a huge square, marble, raised bath that took 80% of the room. There were steps up to it, and a waterfall on the back wall that he guessed was for showering. And smack in the middle of the bath, hip deep, was a stark naked Hikari, who was standing and ringing out her hair.  
The bear hits the floor.  
"M-M-M-MAPLE!" Canada squeaks, and she jumps, whipping around to face him.  
"Matthew-san!" She gasps, covering her generous chest. "How did you sneak up on me?!"  
"I-I-I-I-I'M SO SORRY, MISS HIKARI!" He yells, backing up against the door. But he can't rip his eyes away. Her body was supple and soft, but littered with scars, her figure curvy, but strong and lusty. Almost sinewy. Finally he manages to grab his bear and slip back through the door, heart pounding and face red. So many thoughts and questions are racing through his head. But one stood out above all.  
"She noticed me."

* * *

The next day, Lovino and Feliciano are awakened by the sound of loud people, rooting about in the kitchen. Lovino becomes extremely angry at being awakened at 6:45 in the morning, and marches out to the kitchen while swearing in Italian.  
"WOULD YOU BASTARDS KEEP IT DOWN?!" He screeches, bursting into the room with Feliciano following him anxiously.  
"Oh! Lovino-san, I apologize for the noise." Hikari says from the table. Feliciano scans the kitchen, there's several young men lounging around.  
"What is-a this? A reverse brothel? Who are all-a these... People?" Lovino spits the last word as if it was bitter.  
"Big Brother that's-a rude!" Feliciano whines.  
"I could say the same for you!" A blonde boy with bright blue eyes growls. Hikari punches his arm.  
"Naruto, be nice." She hisses. "This is my escort mission and if you mess it up for me I will EAT you."  
The blonde boy snorts.  
"Ya, whatever." He says, rolling his eyes. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"  
"This is Lovino and Feliciano Vargas." Hikari introduces. Feliciano waves, while Lovino snorts. "There are many others, but they're probably still asleep."  
"I'm Kiba Inuzuka." A brunette boy in the back says, letting a giant dog. "This is Akamaru."  
"Oh, a puppy!" Feli squeals, trotting over and reaching out to him. Akamaru gives the country a big lick. Lovino snorts again.  
"What's-a so great about-a dumb dog?" He mutters.  
"What was that?" Kiba growls, starting to stand, but a boy with a spiky wolfs tail stops him.  
"I'm Shikamaru Nara." He says, diffusing the potentially dangerous situation. "That's Choji Akimichi."  
A fat boy at the table smiles and waves.  
"Lee should be back any second with the water." Hikari says. Just then the back door opens and a goofy looking boy with thick black eyebrows, and a bowl cut in a green spandex jumpsuit comes in with a bucket of water.  
"I have the water!" He says, and sees the nations standing in the doorway. "Good morning!"  
"Bah! Good morning? The sun-a isn't even up yet!" Lovino yells.  
"I'm-a Feliciano!" Feli says. "This is-a Big Brother Lovino!"  
"I am Rock Lee, the hidden leaf village's handsome devil!" The boy announces, and Hikari smiles.  
"Now that we're acquainted..." She grabs the ladle from the water bucket and takes a big gulp. Lee takes another gulp, then Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, then Naruto. They continue this circle until Feliciano finally speaks up.  
"Why drink-a from that bucket when you have-a sink?" He asks.  
"This is from a well in the back, which has a certain blend of minerals that gives it slight healing properties. It's good to drink after you've trained for a while." Choji says.  
"What, you-a train too, fatso?" Lovino says, and the five have to jump on the chubby boy to hold him back.  
"We all train." Hikari says, getting Choji back in his seat. "We've been up since 4 today."  
"FOUR?!" The brothers yell. By then Germany has wandered his way into the kitchen.  
"You are being rather loud." He says sternly. Hikari sighs harshly and bows to him.  
"I apologize." She says. "My guests will be more quiet."  
"Nein." The German man says. "Ve needed to be up at this hour anyvay, or our bodies vill never adjust. I vill go vake the others."  
Soon, the others are up, everyone is introduced and Hikari is making breakfast while everyone lounges in the courtyard.  
"So are you guys Shinobi or just nobles?" Naruto asks Japan. Japan shakes his head.  
"Neither. We are representatives of the different nations." He says. "I am the isrand you rive on. The others call it Japan."  
"Oh, ok!" Naruto says. "I still don't get it."  
"For now I am the worrd representative for the rands of fire, water, earth, grass, and wind." Kiku says more simply. Naruto nods.  
"Ok, I think I get it now. So the western lands are represented too?" He asks.  
"That's right, dude! It's like, totally awesome!" America says. "I represent America, check it!"  
"I represent-a Italy with my fratello, ve!" Feliciano says.  
"I represent France, ze most romantic country, no?" France says, winking. Naruto shudders.  
"Yeah ok." He says, backing away.  
Hikari giggles and trots over to Prussia.  
"Mister Beilschmidt, sir? Do you want more to drink?" She asks.  
"Vhy yes, I do. Get the awesome me a beer, Frau, and make it snappy." He says, grinning. Germany shoots him a look, but Hikari only nods and walks off to the kitchen.  
"Frau, huh?" Spain says, raising an eyebrow. "If I didn't know better I would think you were interested in our escort."  
"So vhat if I do? She's cute, and besides, she didn't understand it." Prussia snorts. Romano, behind him, rolls his eyes.  
"We won't-a see her again after this-a trip, older potato bastard." He says. "She's out of your-a league anyway."  
"Ooh, does the little Italian have a little crush on Frau?" Gilbert teases.  
"I could say-a the same to you!" Lovino snorts.  
"YO! What're we talking about, dudes?" America chimes, jumping in the conversation. Prussia and Romano both snap to look at him.  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" They yell, and America shrinks away, finally reading the atmosphere. Canada looks on, slightly frightened. He too had a small crush on the red-headed escort, but he could never say it now! He sighs.  
"They wouldn't notice anyway."


End file.
